


Flash Fiction Collection: Tumblr Requests

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bukkake, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Scents & Smells, Tentacle Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be posting a collection of flash fiction requests from my tumblr. The levels of smut will vary. If you want to make a request, leave it in my ask inbox on tumblr <a href="http://www.poopylosers.tumblr.com">here.</a> WARNING: My tumblr is very NSFW.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do now own any of these characters or settings, and I do not profit from this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Samus: Lost and Unarmed

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a collection of flash fiction requests from my tumblr. The levels of smut will vary. If you want to make a request, leave it in my ask inbox on tumblr [here.](http://www.poopylosers.tumblr.com) WARNING: My tumblr is very NSFW.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do now own any of these characters or settings, and I do not profit from this story.

Samus woke up. She was amazed that she’d survived whatever caused the crash. There hadn’t been enough time to gear up or even react before things went out of control. Of course as soon as she had found some time to relax, this unexpected disaster tore her away. But her loss of free time couldn’t compare to the fact that she was lost: lost in every sense of the word. But she was alive. The air was breathable. And other than the slight dizziness, she felt fine.

Her eyes focused on the sky. It was pale orange and cloudless. She was lying flat on her back on a slick and rubbery surface, which matched the sky’s color. The moment she raised her arm, a bulbous tentacle formed out of the orange surface and pulled her arm back down. In any other situation, Samus would have blasted her assailant to goo or pulled some other trick with the help of her suit, but Samus’s suit was just as lost as she was. And even as agile and clever as she was, not even Samus was immune to the struggles of being weaponless in a tight situation.

Each limb now had its own tentacle locking her in place. The entire surface of the orange life form began to throb against Samus’s back. A new tentacle formed beside her head. She strained her neck to get a better look. The newcomer was about as thick as her arm. It stood straight up and pulsated. Its pointed tip slowly expanded into a round cap-like head. A shudder ran through the entire length of the tentacle, and a small burst of liquid squirted through a newly formed slit at its peak. The sweet smelling nectar dripped down the orange surface.

Samus braced herself as she watched the oozing tip twist and bend towards her face. The smell was strangely inviting, and something faint and calming in the back of Samus’s mind compelled her to open her mouth. Before she had a chance to close it again, the tentacle gently slid between her lips. After a brief rejection from her gag reflex, the tip settled in the back of her throat. It adjusted its size to accommodate the size and shape of Samus’s mouth and throat.

Samus felt the soothing scent wash over her as the tentacle began to slide in and out. Its smooth pulsing surface glided against her flattened tongue, never pulling the base of the tip past her lips. A comforting warmth filled Samus’s entire body like a blanketing dream, and her skin tingled with the sensation of a cool breeze. She couldn’t tell where these sensations were coming from, but they were quickly taking over her thoughts. 

Her underwear was the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed, and the dark blue garments hid her hardened nipples and subtle wetness. Her body and mind were accepting the alien being inside her mouth as well as inviting whatever else it wanted from her.


	2. Dorian Teases Morrigan

Dorian caught up with Morrigan and smiled at her. It was that specific smile that never failed to get a noticeable wince out of her.

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” he asked, keeping his eyes locked on her as they walked.

“As a matter of fact, I was not. But now that you’ve reminded me, that unwelcome image has slithered back into my mind.”

Morrigan tried to outpace him, hoping that catching up with the rest of the group would keep Dorian from continuing his harassment.

“Oh, don’t pretend you haven’t thought of it on your own time,” he said, not letting her find refuge with their companions, who were still far enough away not to hear their conversation.

“And why would I bother wasting my time on such a thing?” ask Morrigan.

“The same reason you’re allowing this lovely conversation to continue at all. You’re interested.”

Morrigan stopped in her tracks, letting Dorian’s accusation sink in before she tore him apart.

“Interested? And what exactly is there to be interested in?”

Dorian spun around and faced her, resting his hand against his cheek.

“You’re interested in men, correct?” he asked.

“As painful as it is to admit, yes.”

Dorian leaned in and whispered, “Then what’s not to be interested in?”

Morrigan pushed him out of the way and kept walking.

“What you do in your spare time is no concern of mine,” she said, “and I am trying to keep it that way.”

“Suit yourself,” said Dorian, verbally brushing off Morrigan’s attempt at a slight. “Although, if you were interested—I know of course you’re not—but if you were…”

“Sorry,” said Morrigan, not bothering to turn around, “but the contents of my trousers would not meet your preferences.”

“What I’m proposing only requires this fine gentleman here removing his trousers.”

Morrigan turned around and gave him a look that seemed like forced anger, not her usual genuine anger.

“You’re correct about the contents of your trousers,” said Dorian. “But I’m not so selfish that I would deny a friend’s interest.” He just had to keep using that word. “I’m more than capable of giving a solo performance. Just give me a stage. Your bed or mine?”


	3. Lois Between Dreams

Lois stared at the ceiling. She was only able to keep her eyes open for a moment or two before they shut on their own. Her head tilted to the side against the cushioning embrace of her pillow. Somewhere between the dreams of a deep sleep and the thoughts of a wandering mind, Lois’s subconscious placed her back into a familiar and frightening setting: the rubble of a destroyed city block.

Even with the comfort of her bed still fresh in her mind, she could almost feel the cold hard ground and the dust. In her dream she was just as alone as she was in her bedroom. Suddenly her tattered clothing turned to ash and flew away in the breeze. She was naked on her back surrounded by destruction: an obvious symbol of vulnerability, even to someone in a dream. She lay there, unable and unwilling to move.

A figure appeared over her. It was the strong form of a guardian. She thought she knew who it was, but the dream started to play out in a way that defied her expectations. Still being pulled back and forth between sleep and consciousness, Lois felt a unique presence. It was Wonder Woman that knelt over her, shielding her from the apocalyptic imagery. The more alert part of Lois’s mind tried to change the image to Superman, but the dream wouldn’t change.

Lois surrendered as her new savior pressed her lips to hers. Unexpected arousal flooded Lois’s mind and body. The dream transitioned to an image of her being carried off by the stunning woman. Lois was able to watch this happen as if she were outside her own body, and yet she felt Wonder Woman’s body holding her. Not wanting this dream to end, despite her initial misgivings, Lois allowed herself to be swept off into a deeper sleep.

Wonder Woman set Lois down in a large green field under a blue sky away from any fear or destruction. With an alluring and confident smile, the warrior placed her hands on Lois’s knees. As she spread her legs, a familiar nagging sensation rang in the back of Lois’s mind. Her eyes opened and the sound of her alarm clock signaled the end of her dream and the start of a long day.


	4. Peach and Bowser

Peach sighed. Getting cum out of her hair was always a chore. But despite the inevitable cleanup, Peach had a hard time refusing Bowser.

“Just one more time…” he said.

The Koopa King was flat on his back on a large bed. His body still begged for more. Peach sat between his thick legs, and she was covered with his semen. The towel she had nearby was soaked, and that was only after using it to wipe her face. The rest of her body remained marked by her host’s many orgasms. 

Bowser’s sex drive intrigued Peach. After years of being captured, if it could even be called that anymore, Peach grew a soft spot in her heart for the big lug. He never forced himself on her. In fact it was the princess that made the first move all those years ago. Now it was part of their routine.

Peach grabbed the throbbing erection with one hand and rubbed Bower’s thigh with the other. She hummed a familiar tune and listened to Bowser’s purring. His scent was as strong as ever, but it was far from unpleasant.

“We really should get ourselves cleaned up,” said Peach. “Mario should be here soon.”

“Send him another letter,” said Bowser, rubbing his knee against Peach. “Tell him whatever you want. Just find a way to give us more time.”

Peach kissed Bowser’s juicy tip and rubbed her breasts against him.

“I don’t think we have that kind of time…”

“You’ve been wrong before.”

Peach turned around and began to grind her princess booty against Bowser.

“I know,” she said. “But Mario’s timing is usually quite predictable.”

Bowser groaned and bucked his hips, giving in to yet another burst of cum. It landed on Peach’s back and dripped down her shoulder.

“As is yours,” said Peach.


	5. Beifong Troubles

Suyin saw her sister through the cracked open door. She felt a sudden urge to laugh. Her usually stern sister had nothing on, at least from the waist up, which was all Suyin could see at the moment. Lin’s thick arms propped herself up as she appeared to be receiving some sort of sexual favor from her lover. 

“Probably some loser cop,” thought Suyin. 

Lin’s elbows dug into the mattress, and her firm breasts heaved with her staggered breath. She ran her fingers through her black hair and began to rock her body. 

“What kind of guy would want to get that close to her?” thought Suyin, rolling her eyes.

Lin cried out, making the most feminine sound Suyin had ever heard from her sister.

“Come here,” said a voice that sounded way too much like Toph. 

Suyin felt her body freeze up. Did Lin invite their mother to some sick threesome? Sure enough, Suyin saw Toph lean down and press her lips to Lin’s. Lin sighed and embraced her mother. Suyin waited for the man they were sharing to appear, but Lin and Toph were alone. Even from this angle, Suyin could tell. 

They held their kiss longer than any mother and daughter should, and it was mutual. Suyin saw no abuse. Nothing was forced. This was a lover’s kiss. No. Some other explanation would present itself. Suyin had to believe that. The nervous girl tore through her mind to convince herself what she was witnessing was normal. Lin and their mom simply must have taken a bath together and were now sharing a tender moment. That was all. Of course this explanation made no sense, but Suyin couldn’t accept anything else.

Suyin’s denial shattered the moment she saw her mother, as clear as day, sit on Lin’s face. Suyin turned away and felt a nauseous thump in her throat. She fled from the scene as stealthily as she was able to in her disillusioned state.

Suyin held her hand over her mouth and stared at the ground. Her knees trembled. She wanted to go back. She wanted to rush back to that room and scream. No words came to mind, but she knew she would say something. They disgusted her. Nothing could have prepared Suyin for what she had seen, and she didn’t know how to go forward.

“Mom can’t keep a man around the house,” she said to herself, “so she uses Lin to get herself off.” Suyin punched the wall without flinching. A small trail of blood dripped down from her clenched fist. “And that bitch. She walks around as if she’s the law in human form, and yet she’s fucking her own mom.”


End file.
